


Batter Up!

by LeeLee710



Series: Discoveries Made [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee710/pseuds/LeeLee710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this first installment of my Discoveries Made series, Steve finds out just how good Danny is at handling a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing series of things Steve discovers about Danny while he's living at his house. It's pre-slash right now, will gradually move into some lovin territory later on. Throughout this series you'll find friendship, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, pure cuteness and appearances by mostly everyone at some point in time. Hope you enjoy!!

Danny had been living with Steve for two weeks now. After getting some minor glitches taken care of (i.e. TV on ALL night, too long showers, etc) they had fallen into a surprisingly domesticated routine with one another. The second Sunday they had been living together Steve came in from his morning swim to find Danny eating an apple at the kitchen sink while rinsing out his coffee mug. Steve glanced at the clock, 8:00am, hmm strange.

"We have a case?" The mug that was in Danny's hand clattered into the sink as he jumped at the sound of Steve's voice.

"Jesus, must you be so ninjaish at such an ungodly hour?" He picked up the now broken mug and tossed it in the garbage.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's eight o'clock Danny, that's hardly sacrilegious" Steve replied, although he knew full well that for a Sunday this was a forbidden time of consciousness for his partner.

"Well?" Steve persisted when Danny didn't respond.

"Well what?" Came Danny's muffled reply behind a mouthful of apple as he brushed past Steve and headed into the living room. Steve trailed behind him suspiciously.

"We get a call?" Steve watched Danny as he folded the blanket on the couch. He took in his attire. Gym shorts, sleeveless cut off t-shirt, knee brace. Not work attire.

"No." Danny replied as if the answer was obvious.

"GRACE!" Steve flinched at his partners shout to his daughter but ignored it for the moment, too confused as to why Danny was up and looked like he was preparing to walk out the door.

"It's Sunday"

Danny plopped the blanket down on the couch and moved towards the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you Commander Obvious, what would I do without you? GRACE!"

"COMING DANNO!" Grace's screechy reply echoed down the staircase.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'M COMING!" Danny shook his head and turned to find Steve right at his back, arms crossed tightly on his chest.

"Is it really necessary to yell like that? Can't you just go up the stairs and talk to her like a normal human being?" 

"What is that, like rule number 943? No shouting up the stairs? You have serious issues my friend. Excuse me." He shoved past Steve and towards coffee table to grab his keys.

"It's just not necessary to be so damn loud all the time and where are you going so early on a Sunday morning?" Steve's patience was wearing thin.

"I got a game. GRACE!" Steve flinched again at the sudden shout then glared at Danny who was smirking, knowing full well he was pissing Steve off.

"I'm right here, geez." Grace bounded down the steps, two at a time.

"Wait, what do you mean a game? What game?"

"Put your shoes on Grace, we're running late. Softball Steven, perhaps you've heard of it." He shuffled her towards the closet where her sneakers were.

"Softball?"

"Why are you so special this morning?" Steve opened his mouth to respond but then frowned at the insult. Danny looked up at him from his position of tying Grace's shoe.

"Softball Steve, it's like baseball only the balls are bigger and well...softer"

"That's what she said." Steve snickered at the double entendre. Grace giggled.

"What are you twelve? My daughter is right here!" He shouted in a disgusted whisper.

"Sorry." Steve sheepishly apologized as Danny walked past him towards the door.

"Wait, this like a thing? Who do you play softball with?"

"I'm on HPD's softball league, we usually have a game every other Sunday. I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before Steve." Grace already had the front door open and was running to the Camaro. Danny followed with Steve trailing behind.

"No, I don't think we have. I think I would remember you telling me about this."

"Steve, I've been on the league since I moved here. Kono's even been to a few games so I know I definitely told you about it."

Steve frowned hard. Kono had been to his games? What the fuck? Why had she been to them and he hadn't? He felt highly insulted and a little hurt that he had never known about this.

"No, you didn't"

Danny opened the drivers door but hesitated getting in when he saw the face Steve was wearing.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the ground, kicking a rock with his bare foot. Danny rolled his eyes. There was a 6'1" Navy SEAL, all muscle and tattoo and he looked more like a five year old who dropped his ice cream cone.

Stepping around the open door, Danny moved to stand in front of his pouting partner.

"Steve"

"Danno"

Danny gave him a pointed look, warning him to speak.

"How come you've never asked me to come watch?"

"Oh my God, you are such a child. Stop pouting, it's not a good look for you babe."

"I am not pouting" Steve called after Danny as he walked back to the car.

"You got two minutes Army boy or I'm leaving without you." He called over his shoulder before climbing into the car.

Steve didn't even bother correcting him, instead he hightailed it into the house to get dressed, a huge goofy smile plastered on his face.

Arriving at the park, Grace immediately sought out the other kids who were playing near the field. Steve watched Danny pull a bag from the trunk and followed him towards the field.

"Look here boys, Princess Williams has decided to finally grace us with his presence!" Steve bit back a laugh.

"Blow me Tanaka, I had not one but two kids to get ready this morning." Danny said, looking directly at Steve.

It took him a second to realize that Danny had just made a dig at him. When he did, he raised his middle finger and scratched his cheek with it. Danny laughed and rounded the fence, sitting on an empty space on the bench while Steve found a seat on the bleachers behind him. To say Steve was excited would be an understatement. First off, he had never been to a baseball game. Second, he had never seen Danny playing baseball. He had known he played in High School and from what he gathers Danny was quite good, until he blew out his knee of course. He recalled Danny telling him how his dad wanted him to play shortstop for the Yankees. Ha, shortstop. Steve laughed to himself when he thought of how fitting Danny's position was.

After lacing up his cleats, Danny pulled a glove from the bag and adjusted his knee brace.

"Think we can get going sunshine, or do you need to fix your hair now?" Another young officer Steve recognized from a few crime scenes shouted to Danny as he swung a bat from his hands near home plate.

"You guys got jokes today huh? Maybe you should worry less about my hair and more about your shitty batting average!" Danny hollered back as he ran out onto the field and took up his position, catching a ball with ease as it was thrown to him.

"Danno! Language!" Grace called from behind the fence.

"Sorry Monkey! Fingers off the fence!" Steve watched Grace take her hands from the fence and move back to sit with the other kids on the bleachers below. He smiled to himself, no matter what, Danny was, first and foremost, a father. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees he squinted through the bright sunlight to get a good look at his partner.

His golden hair ran in waves over his head, gone was the usual slicked back "work" style. The cut off t-shirt showed off his tanned and muscular biceps, changing tones when they flexed and moved as he threw the ball to first base. Steve's eyes traveled further down his body and had a moment of worry when his eyes landed on the knee brace. Was this doing more damage to his knee or was the brace merely a precaution? He made a mental note to ask Danny later on. Suddenly Danny was laughing, saying something to the second baseman. Steve couldn't remember the last time his partner looked so happy and relaxed. Steve decided instantly it was a really good look on him.

"They should just forfeit now" Steve's ears began picking up the conversation behind him. It was a woman's voice, followed by laughter.

"What? Seriously, with Williams showing up today they don't stand a chance. They're just gonna embarrass themselves."

Steve frowned, thinking momentarily that they were insinuating Danny was a bad player.

"You know you're supposed to be rooting for your husband right?"

"Oh please, he knows as well as we do that Danny is the best player in the damn league."

"I think you mean best ass in the league!"

More giggles from the women which Steve totally lost track of when his eyes were drawn to the spectacular view of Danny's ass that had them ogling in the first place. Better yet, the ass that Steve himself was now ogling. It's not like he hadn't noticed it before. It had always looked well sculpted and toned beneath those ridiculous dress slacks he wore every day. And now that they had been living together he had caught several glimpses of it bare and naked as Danny had the habit of leaving the bathroom door open slightly whenever he showered. Something about the steam fogging up the mirror and all that humidity wasn't good for his hair he had said. Whatever, the question at hand was when had he started paying attention to things like Dany's ass?

He recognized that he thoroughly enjoyed having Danny live with him, found every reason under the sun why each potential place was no good during his apartment hunting. But he really hadn't questioned the reasons why until right now. Right now when two women were drooling over his partners ass? Not the best time for an introspection on his feelings for his very straight friend as a foul ball went sailing over the fence.

"Heads up!" The warning shouts pulled Steve from his rampant thoughts just as the ball flew over his head. His eyes caught Danny's and even from the distance they were at he could see the questions there. He waved a hand, signaling he was fine and Danny turned back to the game.

The crack of a bat had Steve's eyes glued to the ball as it raced on the ground in Danny's direction. Steve watched as he gracefully swiped up the ball with his gloved hand, quickly shifting it to his free one and with a side throw sent it flying to the first baseman.

"That's one!" A member of Danny's team yelled to the rest of the team, raising a finger in the air as everyone went back to their positions and the batter sulked back to the bench.

Steve found that he was already impressed. Danny was quick on his feet, this he already knew but it was different seeing him like this. He was watching Danny in his element and it was a beautiful sight. His partner knew what he was doing out there and he felt a sense of pride. Every time Danny made a play he wanted to stand and shout 'That's MY partner right there!'.

Before Steve even realized there was three outs, no run scored and Danny was jogging back to the bench. Grabbing a bat, Danny moved to the side and tried a few practice swings. The first batter on his team hit a grounder to second and was out at first. The second batter hit a pop up which was caught with ease by the third baseman. Apparently Danny was up, because he was walking towards the plate. Steve watched as he stopped at the fence where Grace was. He leaned down as she leaned forward and they gave a small peck to one another through the wire.

"Oh my God, they're friggin adorable" Steve chuckled at the woman behind him, but found that he had the same thought running through his own head.

"Good luck Danno!"

"Danno don't need luck baby" And Steve will be damned if Danny didn't actually strut to the plate, the cocky sonovabitch. Let it never be said that Steve couldn't multitask, because while watching Danny's ass he also observed the pitcher turn around and wave to the outfielders to move back.

Stepping to the plate, Danny swung the bat back and forth a few times before raising it up and pointing it in the direction of the left field fence. A grumble spread across the field as the players threw their arms up. Danny smirked and got into his batting stance.

"Here he goes" Came once again from behind Steve.

The first pitch sailed by, outside and high. The second came a little close to hitting Danny in the elbow. The third though, must have been just right, because Steve watched all the muscles in Danny's arms and shoulders tense and flex as he effortlessly swung the bat around. He was so transfixed by the sight that it took the sound of the ball making contact with the bat, a loud crack, that told him Danny had hit the ball.

Steve's mouth was slack as he watched the ball take flight, clearing the outfield and landing somewhere on the other side of the fence. His eyes were drawn back to Danny as he jogged around the bases, the men on his team cheering while the opposing team scowled. Steve could see the smirk gracing his partners face from here. He took his time rounding the bases, bumping his knuckles with the batter on deck when he reached home plate. Steve caught his eye as he slowed to a walk and moved towards the bench. His lips curved into a smile while he raised his eyebrows and nodded, clearly showing Danny he was impressed, causing Danny to laugh and duck his head.

The rest of the game did not disappoint. Steve made a mental note of all the plays and hits Danny had made,committing them to his memory so he could recall them later.

Danny had scored the only run in the first inning. During the second inning Danny had made a diving catch when a line drive had threatened to even the score with a man on third. Three outs brought Danny's team to bat again. Steve was disappointed when Danny didn't bat that inning. His next at bat came when there were two men on. As his reputation had preceded itself, the pitcher opted to intentionally walk him. Apparently Danny was having none of that. It was as if he could see where the ball was going to go, because as it left the pitchers hand he adjusted his stance and swung at a pitch that was low and outside. Not the best vantage, but still a hard ground ball that easily went past the second baseman. The man on third scored, while he rounded second. Danny ran full speed, rounding first and dangerously heading for second. Steve was actually surprised at how fast his partner could run when he wanted to. The right fielder scooped up the ball and threw it towards second. There was no way Danny could make it in time, but Steve watched in awe when Danny hit the dirt, sliding hard into the base just as the ball reached the players glove. No tag was made and Danny was safe.

The game continued just like that, each time Danny was up he would get at least one RBI. It took Steve a few innings to figure out exactly what that meant. Several more impressive plays on the field and the game came to an end with a score of 10-3, Danny's team taking the win, just as the desperate housewives behind Steve had predicted earlier.

After watching the manly display of celebrating between Danny's teammates, Steve got to his feet as Danny packed up his bag. Glancing around his eyes found Grace who had lost interest about five innings ago and had gone off to play with the other kids. Now that the game was over they were all heading back to their respective fathers. Grace ran behind the fence and jumped into Danny's waiting arms.

"Didja win Danno?"

"Did I win? Who you think your talkin to huh? Course I won!"

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and smacked loud kisses to her cheek.

"EEEW, you're all sweaty!" Steve laughed as she giggled and squirmed between kisses. "Stop Danno!" More giggling as Danny relented and gently put her to the ground.

"Good game, you're uh, you're really good."

"What's with that dopey grin?" Steve blinked and frowned.

"Dopey grin? I don't have a dopey grin." He lied outright, he was well aware of the stupid smile he was sporting for the last 2 hours.

"Yeah, you do, you've had it plastered on that goofy face of yours the whole game. What's up?"

"Dopey and goofy, what is it with you and naming my faces after dwarfs?"

"Uncle Steeeve, Goofy was a dog not a dwarf." Grace whined while swinging her fathers hand in her own.

"Oh well then that makes sense doesn't it, my nickname is SmoothDog after all." He caught the roll of Danny's eyes just before he looked pointedly at him. "And you are dopey and, well...dwarf like...OW." A well placed fist to Steve's bicep at the short jab against Danny had him laughing through pain. Grace laughed and ran ahead of them as they walked towards the park.

"You know what they say, good things come in small packages. Although, I'll have you know, not everything about me is compact." Steve stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't really know what to do with that. The tone of Danny's voice screamed sex. He stood gaping, mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish until Danny stopped and turned around.

"Come on Danno! You said you'd teach me how to pitch!" Grace yelled from the grassy field.

"Comin monkey!" He shouted back as he took two steps back toward Steve.

"You heard her, I have to teach her how to pitch." Steve swallowed hard, there was so much innuendo oozing out of that one word. It was definitely not Steve's imagination this time. Taking a chance he found his voice and volleyed right back.

"You a good pitcher Danno?" Steve brazenly took a step closer, voice dropping low.

Danny nodded with a sly grin.

"I know how to handle a ball" Eyebrows raised, Steve felt a southern part of his anatomy take interest, arousal thrumming through his veins, especially when Danny stepped even closer and dropped his voice to a raspy whisper. He could see the sweat glistening on his golden skin this up close. It shocked Steve to realize that he found it incredibly hot.

"Question is Steven, you ok with catching?" Steve was speechless. Eyes remained locked on one another. What were they doing?

Danny was the first to break eye contact as he glanced down at the bulge forming in Steve's pants.

"Guess so." And there was the cocky smile again. Steve didn't even have time to respond, not even sure he could form words.

"Dannnno!" Steve snapped out of his trance at the shrill of Grace's voice. Danny laughed and began walking away from him.

"Mind out of the gutter sailor." He called over his shoulder. "My daughter waits for no one."

Steve couldn't help but to appreciate the view as Danny walked towards Grace. He decided in that moment that, one way or another, he would find out just how well Danny could handle a ball.


End file.
